Seasons of Love
by Hikari Kotoba
Summary: Just four short drabbles about the four seasons in a year, and the love of certain people involved. Multiple pairings. 1.SoKai, 2. Namixas, 3. Haynette. R&R!
1. Spring

_A/N: Well, here it is. My second fanfic. This is not purely Namixas, unfortunately, but I hope you enjoy it as much as you did my main fanfic. I'll be working on this from the side. After all, this will just be a four-shot, covering the seasons. Hee. Oh, and I'm extremely sorry, but I can't seem to pull of an in-game fanfic as of now. D: Maybe in the future. So this will be AU again. _

_Well, cheers. Enjoy~_

**Seasons of Love**

**Spring.**

It was the season of rebirth, of recuperating from the past year, past seasons. It was the time for plants to start growing, for flowers to start blooming, for the land to turn greener yet again. It was the time for laughter and for coming out of one's shell, being reborn into the world. It was the perfect time to be happy.

But then you could be happy any time at all, and not so when you felt like it. Being happy during spring seemed as much an obligation to other people as breathing, but some believed not.

For example, right now, a certain redheaded female stalked the halls of her DI High, furious. The people who saw her got out of her way, there were still quite a few left that were finishing up club activities—and there was no arguing with Kairi Masami when she was this way. It was this time when her eyes were flashing, and she was willing to shove anyone who got in her way until she reached her destination—which unfortunately turned out to be a tall _sakura_ tree, with a snoozing, brown-haired boy underneath, his arms behind his head in a posture of relaxation. Taking a deep breath, Kairi prepared to shriek.

"Sora!" she cried, those two syllables laced with discontent and irritation.

The brunette was jolted out of an obviously good dream. Blinking, he peered up at the girl with groggy, but bright blue eyes, an eyebrow raised.

"Kairi?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, bedhead, it's me." She told him, plopping down on one of the benches that encircled said tree.

He smiled, turning cheerful. "Hey, Kai," he greeted belatedly, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Kairi replied sweetly. "Do you know what time it is?"

Sora glanced at his watch, noting that it read just a little before six. "It's a nearly six," he answered. He turned a curious gaze on Kairi, noting her glare and her stance, which looked ready to punch him. "...Why?" he continued, a little warily.

"Well, Sora, dear," she told him, her voice still dripping with that acidic sweetness, "you were supposed to meet me _an hour and a half_ ago. We agreed on that _yesterday_. Ring a bell?"

The brunette gulped and blinked, trying to hide his nervousness. It was true; they had agreed the day before to meet up after school so that he could walk her home—it was a tradition of sorts for the last day of school before spring break. And Sora had completely forgotten. He realized his mistake, and lifted his eyes up to Kairi's to apologize, only to find her back turned to him.

"Kai..." he said slowly, wondering how to go with this.

"Save it, Sora," Kairi practically growled, obviously upset.

He sighed; he really hated it when this happened. He hated it when Kairi was mad or upset or sad, especially if it was directed at _him_. Again, he sighed and stood up, coming to stand in front of the redhead. She turned her head, but she didn't get to have her body follow because Sora clasped her hand.

"Look, Kairi, I'm really sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to forget that... I can make it up to you, if it's okay? I'm really, really sorry."

A few heartbeats later, Kairi relaxed her rigid pose. She sighed, her hand briefly closing on Sora's before releasing it. "It's so hard to stay mad at you," she pouted.

Sora grinned then, knowing he had been forgiven fully. "It's a skill," he joked. "But then that's why you love me, right?"

Kairi's face suddenly matched her hair. "Shut up, lazy bum." Try as she might, though, she couldn't help but let a laugh escape her. "Yes, and I am only saying this once; that is why I love you." She rolled her eyes and used Sora's hand as leverage to pull herself up. "Now, about that compensation..."

The boy laughed. "Well, I'll treat you to dinner, how does that sound?"

"Oh, you'd better," Kairi replied, suddenly hungry, and grinned. "I think that makes up for it... mostly."

"Yay!" Sora cheered. "Come on, Kai, I know this great place..." He rattled on about some "favorite" restaurant of his, and Kairi just laughed, previous anger evaporated. She felt happy now. So this spring held promise for a brighter day after all.

_A/N: There it is. :D I hope you found that amusing enough. Heehee. On a side note, this is not the SoKai fanfic I was planning—this is just an outlet for my love of the song "Seasons of Love" from the musical, _Rent_._

_Okay, so I got a question. Who should I do for summer, fall, and winter? I already got Namixas as one pairing, but give me a season for them, please? And the other two pairings, well, give me suggestions for those too! If I don't get a reply to this question, all my anonymous readers will suffer from my pairing choices, because I really don't know. XD Oh, and I hope Sora wasn't very OOC in this chapter. D: Tell me if he is, or if Kairi is, okay?_

_So, leave a review, a PM, or anything to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_

_-Hikari_


	2. Summer

_A/N: Heeey. What's up, people? It took a week, but here's the summer chapter; Namixas love again! Have I told y'all how much I absolutely _love_ this pairing? It's my OTP, if that wasn't very obvious already. XD Thanks, _Misfortune XIII_, for the possible pairings! I'm going to do exactly as you said. Hee._

_Okay, enough with the explanations, see you in the after-fic A/N. :D Enjoy!_

**Seasons of Love**

**Summer.**

This had to be the hottest day of summer that had ever occured in Roxas' entire vacation. Or any other summer he had experienced with his brother, as they lived in Destiny Islands, a tropic place that had a lot of sun time all year round. It was the week before school would reopen, and he was trying to bask in the last days of the months-long break, but was, unfortunately, spending the better part of this day in his living room, with the fan directed at him, trying to ward off the intense heat.

His phone rang.

Lazily, he leaned over and picked it up from the coffee table on which he had propped up his feet. "Hello?" He actually had no patience to take on any callers now, and was planning on telling the caller to go bother someone else while he sulked in peace.

"Roxas, get your ass over here _right now_!" Axel. Well, that was pretty typical of him, to state his message without the pretenses of greetings.

"...Why?" Roxas asked dryly, leaning his head back against the couch's back.

He could hear the rush of waves that meant Axel was at the beach, and the sound of boisterous, male laughter. There were also some high-pitched giggling, not too high that it made him irritated, but it meant his best friend had female company. "Whaddaya mean _why_? I'm telling you to come over, so come over now! C'mon, you can't be thinking of keeping yourself in all day. This is our kind of afternoon, Rox!"

"Correction," he told the redhead impatiently. "It's only _your_ kind of afternoon, Axel. Besides, it's too hot to be at the beach right now."

Axel tutted from the other line. "Don't be a killjoy. Now get over here or I'm coming to haul you over, okay?" There was a click, and Roxas knew the call had been disconnected. He groaned, dropping his phone beside him on the couch. Axel would hold true to his word. He was that stubborn. Sighing, he got up to get a fresh t-shirt.

Five minutes later, he was kicking up sand as he stalked over to where his best friend was sitting with a bunch of their shared friends-slash-aquaintances. "What do you want, Axel?"

"Roxas, you're here!" Axel jumped up from his seat, also dislodging sand particles in the process. The people he was sitting closest to coughed and spluttered out protests, which he, of course, ignored. "Took you long enough, though." But he was grinning.

Roxas rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the answering grin that spread across his own face. "Shut up, pyro. Now what did you want me here for?"

"Right," the redhead looked back, as if he was just remembering someting. "Nami, come over here!" He motioned to someone who was still out Roxas' line of sight. It wasn't until the petite blonde girl was at Axel's side that he finally looked down to stare at her.

And stare at her he did. She had the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen, a shade lighter than his own. Her shoulder-length (at least, he assumed it was shoulder-length) hair was pulled back into a messy bun, several strands aside from her bangs falling in slight waves. She wore her white sundress beautifully, as if it was made for her and her alone. She was gorgeous.

He looked up, partly dazed, but wrenched himself from his own thoughts when he saw Axel's knowing smirk. "...Hi," he said eventually.

"H-hi," she replied timidly.

He smiled, amused. _So cute_, he thought. "I'm Roxas."

"Naminé," she replied in that quiet tone. For the first time, she smiled up at him, and he barely refrained from doing a sharp intake of breath.

Axel smirked widely at them both. It seemed his two friends had hit it right off the bat. "Well, now you two are properly introduced… Rox, I wanted you here so you could show Nami here around. Could you do that for me?" Oh, the look on his best friend's face was priceless.

"Uh, sure, Ax. Whatever." But it was not whatever.

"Okay! I'll leave you two to your devices then," Axel told them, grinning. He waved them off and sat back down to join back in the conversation.

Roxas stood a bit awkwardly, running his hands through his blonde spikes. "Well…" he bagean, casting for something to say. "You heard the man. I guess we, uh, better get going." He held out his arm, half-hoping she would take it.

She giggled, amused at his, well, awkward behavior. "Okay," she replied, taking hold of his arm. Her skin felt cool to the touch. "Let's go."

Well, now it wasn't such a hot day anymore, was it?

_A/N: LAME. I just remembered, while I was writing this, that I was avoiding summer for Namixas because my main fic, _Summer Blues_, is, obviously, summer-themed. Just for a clarification, this has nothing at all to do with _SB_, okay? This occurs in the same dimension as the one from the first chapter, wherever that may be. XD_

_Okay, thank for reading! Review, PM, alert, favorite, whatever. 8D Till next chapter!_

_-Hikari_


	3. Autumn

_Hi, okay, so I'm back with some Haynette love! This chapter, plus the next one (winter) are both pairings that are part of quite an unfamiliar territory, meaning, I've never written anything with those pairings up front, ever! Not even in my early _KH_ days. Damn, I missed out, I know. But, yeah, I hope you'll bear with me. Let's move on now. :D_

**Seasons of Love**

**Autumn.**

"_Everyday, I see him under that tree, as if waiting for something to fall out of one of the branches and hit him, hard. Unfortunately, one day, Fate decided to be a wildcard gambler, and tossed me as part of its chips. That day, something really fell and hit him. Wanna take a guess? That's right; me."_

Olette had woken up that day feeling refreshed and invigorated. It was going to be one of those days, the ones where everything just felt right and fell into the correct places. She promised herself, as she put on the powder blue blazer that was part of her high school uniform, that today would be a really good one. With a smile, she set out, munching on the piece of toast she'd managed to snag just before it could be devoured by her brother, Pence, whilst humming cheerily.

Not five minutes later, she was running.

For the nth in the last few moments, she cursed. _I knew it was too good to be true..._ she thought as she considered her predicament. Her neighbor's dog was chasing her quite enthusiastically after she'd tossed it the last bit of her toast, probably hoping for more than what was offered, which she unfortunately didn't have. Even after repeated attempts to tell it to sit and behave (which worked under normal circumstances), it just started bounding toward her, forcing her to take off, running.

After a few more minutes, Olette spotted the nearest tree that indicated she was near short road to the school; but right now, DI High was the last thing on her mind, as she climbed up the short maple with surprising agility. She breathed a sigh of relief when, after several loud barks from the foot of her sanctuary, the dog trotted off, dejected.

_I should get down,_ she thought after a few minutes, after making sure the dog wouldn't be coming back. She looked down and immediately felt just the slightest bit nauseous. She hadn't realized she'd climbed to this height. _How do I do that?_

Groaning, she leaned her forehead against the trunk of the tree, thoroughly convinced that she was having a horrible morning.

"Hey, you! What are you doing up there?" The voice startled her, almost making her lose her hold on the branch she was on. She peered down anxiously, and saw a tall boy with blond hair, looking up at her with warm brown eyes. She blushed, realizing how ridiculous this must be, she being stuck in a tree when she was the one who got herself up there in the first place.

With a sheepish expression, she called back down, "I-I don't know how to get down."

"What got you up there in the first place?" the boy said, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Me," Olette replied, completely embarassed. "And a dog," she added.

The boy muttered something incoherent to himself before looking back up at her, apparently thinking to ask not too many questions. "Alright, whatever. I assume you're light, and if I'm right, we won't be very thrown off-balance. You can jump off; I'll catch you." Seeing the brunette's hesitation, he sighed impatiently, holding his arms out. "Seriously. I'm stronger than I look."

A few more seconds of debating made the decision of Olette jumping down, fully expecting to meet the ground with apprehension, only to be caught around the waist by the boy and set down quite gently.

She sagged against the tree trunk in relief, looking up to thank her savior with a relieved smile. He was staring at her with a slight smirk gracing his features. She only faltered for a moment before plowing on, "T-thank you, um..."

The boy raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "Hayner," he told her.

"Erm, right. Thank you, Hayner." Olette drew herself up to her full height, noting that she came up to just a bit above Hayner's shoulders. "I'm Olette," she said, gesturing unnecessarily to her frame.

"I know," the brown-eyed boy said, inclining his head. "We have Biology together, and you're Pence's sister, right?"

"U-um, yeah." She mentally smacked herself for sounding so awkward. _I didn't think he'd notice that, though..._ she thought curiously.

A corner of his mouth pulled up in a smile, making Olette blush again. "You're pretty interesting." Hayner chuckled quietly before staring to walk off without a word. Olette watched him start, blinking, before choosing to follow him with hurried footsteps, calling out, "Hey, wait!"

The boy didn't stop, however, merely turned his head and called back to her, "We're going to be late. Hurry up."

Olette caught up to him, her mind full of questions that practically rolled off her tongue as soon as she reached his side.

"_Just like that, I think I just had myself fall on someone who wanted to be fallen on. Maybe it wasn't just coincidence?"_

_A/N: Whee! That was cute, I liked that quite a bit. Hm... Drabble inspired (or belatedly inspired) by "Jump Then Fall" by Taylor Swift, I think. I only realized how much I listened to that song while writing this when I finished._

_Alright, winter up next! Bit of Xiku love there, hee. I have it mapped out in my mind, so don't you worry. Our Christmas break is coming up in a week, right after exams, so I hope I get to finish the winter drabble by next weekend, as well as the 9__th__ and 10__th__ chapters of _SB_. Wish me luck!_

_Okay, anyway, as usual, review or PM or something, please! :D_

_-Hikari_


End file.
